


You Look Kind Of Pale

by Dodge_Arbitrary



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodge_Arbitrary/pseuds/Dodge_Arbitrary
Summary: Shuichi actually plays the knife game with Kokichi during the free time break... or at least he's about to, but the knife slips and he cuts himself before he even starts. Kokichi has to patch him up because he has a phobia of injuring himself, and starts to panic when it happens.*This is self-indulgence 100%. The characters are probably out of character, and honestly, I really don't care. I love Kokichi comforting Shuichi fics and there aren't enough of them so I'm writing this one-shot. Enjoy.*
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	You Look Kind Of Pale

Shuichi watched nervously as Kokichi stabbed the knife into the table between his fingers. His pace was getting quicker and quicker, and Shuichi felt his anxiety grow along with it. He'd stopped objecting at that point, finally realizing it was futile to argue with Kokichi, and simply watched him slam the knife so close to his hand over and over again, until...

"Ouch!" Kokichi yelled, pulling his hand quickly from the table and holding it to his chest.

"K-Kokichi!?" Shuichi reached for his hand and inspected the cut. "You don't have to keep going, stop!" Kokichi was already reaching to put his hand back on the table. Shuichi grabbed the knife from his other hand and placed it a bit outside of Kokichi's reach. "Just stay still, I'll get it..."  
Shuichi dashed to the nearest first aid kit, clumsily fixing the cut on Kokichi's hand. He gave Kokichi a quick warning, then sprayed it with rubbing alcohol, and wrapped it in a bandage. Kokichi hissed a bit at the stinging, and Shuichi gave him a small apologetic smile.

When Shuichi finished, he looked up at Kokichi, shocked to find him chuckling to himself.

"Okay, I think that's good. What do you think?" Shuichi asked, releasing Kokichi's hand.

Kokichi brought his hand up to inspect it, then laughed at Shuichi again, earning a confused head tilt.

"Yeah. It wasn't a deep cut, so that'll do. Thanks for treating my injury, Shuichi. But..." He grabbed Shuichi's hand and put it down on the table, "Now it's your turn!"

Shuichi stared for a second with wide eyes, before looking back at the knife. "You really want me to do that?"

Kokichi nodded, laughing to himself again, and shifted in his seat so he was facing Shuichi's hand on the table. Shuichi gulped, an obvious bead of sweat beginning to drip down his face as he reached for the pocket knife, and stared at his hand for a moment. He had the knife face down, stuck slightly in the table, but he wasn't making a move to start. As time ticked on, Kokichi began to fidget in his seat.

"Come on, just do it Shuichi! The worst thing to happen will be you losing a finger, right...?" Kokichi smiled, leaning in to expect Shuichi's face. Shuichi swallowed hard again, putting more pressure on the hand with the knife, and fiddling with it a bit as he stared at his hand. As he fidgeted with the knife, he felt his finger brush a button on the handle, then he felt himself absentmindedly apply pressure. The knife then suddenly curled into itself, the blade digging deep into Shuichi's wrist in a moment. Shuichi's back shot straight as he felt his arm slam into the blade, and he hesitated to look down, seeing blood pool onto the table. He stared at the mess his wrist was making, watching as his hand began to shake, but was still gripping the knife with ghost-white fingers. Kokichi stared in shock for a moment at Shuichi's hand, before looking up at his face, and chuckling once again.

"Shuichi, you look kind of pale." Kokichi laughed. He got no response, Shuichi simply stared at the growing puddle of blood. Kokichi waved a hand in front of his face, leaning in closer. "Hello? Earth to Shuichi? You in there?"

Shuichi suddenly sucked in a breath, and tears began to drip down his face as he struggled to breathe properly. His whole body was shaking now, not just his hand, and his uninjured hand was gripping so tightly on his leg that the colour in it was gone. He heaved out a heavy sob, then reached up to pull at his hair, all the while staring at his wrist as blood poured out of it.

"Geez Shuichi, I wasn't expecting you to be this squeamish," Kokichi mumbled, reaching for Shuichi's hand to pry it off of the knife. When Kokichi tried to remove the handle from Shuichi's grip, he found that Shuichi was holding it too tightly for him to force it out, so instead of worrying about the injury, he turned to Shuichi himself, resorting to calming his down first. "Shuichi? Hey, can you hear me?"

Shuichi made no indication that he had, so Kokichi placed a hand on the one in Shuichi's hair, and turned his head away from the mess on the table.

"Hey Shuichi, look at me for a second. Can you hear me?"

Shuichi stared for a few moments, but Kokichi watched his eyes slowly focus on him, and he gave a small nod, still whimpering out shallow breaths.

"Good, okay, just keep looking at me, alright? I'm right here. I'm with you, okay? You aren't alone. I can take care of this, I just need you to let go with your right hand. Can you do that for me?"

Shuichi sobbed again, and Kokichi watched his hand slowly let go of the knife handle. He smiled, and slowly grabbed it from Shuichi, before rotating his arm to get a better look at the cut. It was fairly deep, and bleeding a lot, and Kokichi's movements got a little shakier, and more frantic when he saw how bad it really was.

"Shuichi, you might want to close your eyes, okay? I promise I'm not gonna leave, I'm gonna help you, but I've gotta raise your arm over your heart, and I don't want you to look, okay?"

Shuichi unconsciously looked down at his arm, and his breath hitched as he quickly squeezed his eyes shut, before sobbing harder. Kokichi whispered small comforts to Shuichi as he held his hand in the air, and began reaching for the first aid kit. He started by pouring water on a cloth, and squeezing it out on the table, before cleaning the blood on Shuichi's arm a bit. Shuichi began to shake harder as Kokichi dabbed the cut.

"Hey, it's okay, just listen to me talking, alright? I'm right here, you aren't alone, I'll be right here." Kokichi spoke softly, before grabbing the disinfectant spray. Unlike Shuichi, he didn't warn him before using it, figuring Shuichi didn't want to be reminded of what was happening. However, when he sprayed it, Shuichi started choking and gagging on his breathing, and the hand in his hair pulled harder.

"Sorry, I know that it hurts and I'm so sorry. Shuichi it's going to stop hurting so soon I promise. You're doing amazing, you're going to be okay I promise." Kokichi took a moment to rub his knee for a moment, hoping the contact would distract him, before reaching for the cotton padding and gauze. He secured the pad with a small amount of tape, and wrapped the gauze around tightly, to stop it from bleeding and to make sure the pad stayed on. When he was finished, he looked up at Shuichi's face and placed a hand gently on the one pulling at his hair.

"Hey, I'm all done. You can open your eyes now, it's okay. Just don't look at the table, look right at me." Kokichi spoke softly and waited patiently as Shuichi slowly opened his eyes. He was still wheezing and sobbing, and his grip on his hair hadn't lessened, but he was looking at Kokichi, and Kokichi was smiling back at him. "How about we get out of here. I can take you to your room." 

Shuichi said nothing.

"I could take you to see Kaito or someone if you want."

Shuichi's eyes widened a bit and he shook his head.

"Okay, I won't take you to see anyone. We'll just go to your room, and you can lie down. I'll even stay with you if you want, kay Shuichi? Is that okay?" Kokichi stared hopefully at Shuichi's terrified face and saw him nod slightly. Kokichi smiled and stood from the table. He grabbed the hand that Shuichi was using to hurt himself, and eased it out of his hair slowly, before sliding under his arm and hoisting him up to a standing position as well. Shuichi stumbled for a moment, and when he was standing Kokichi watched him begin to sway side to side, his eyes unfocused. Kokichi stabilized him quickly before he passed out, and swiped a bottle of painkillers from the first aid kit before starting to walk Shuichi out of the dining hall, and towards the dorms.

Kokichi struggled to keep Shuichi upright, as he was a bit taller than Kokichi was, but he didn't want Shuichi to panic again, so he couldn't ask anyone to help him. Instead, he managed to practically drag him all the way outside, and to the dormitory building, where he saw Keebo leaving his room.

"Kokichi! What did you do to Shuichi! He looks sick!" Keebo rushed to their side, wrapping his arm around Shuichi's waist from the other side. Kokichi looked at him with a dead stare, making Keebo shutter a bit.

"Nothing idiot, he stabbed himself with my knife then had a panic attack about it. I'm taking him to his room, so get out of the way." Kokichi spoke coldly and in a monotonous voice. Shuichi's good hand squeezed Kokichi a bit tighter, and he whimpered. Keebo let go of him, and although the weight was back on Kokichi's shoulder, he preferred it to getting help from Keebo. He then walked Shuichi to his room, and shot Keebo a dirty look before closing the door, and locking it behind them.

He sat Shuichi on the bed, then helped him lie down slowly, making sure his arm didn't hit anything. Kokichi then walked around to the other side of the bed and sat upright next to Shuichi, watching him slowly breathe easier. He began to run his fingers through his hair on the side of his head that he hadn't been pulling on.

"Sorry, I guess that wasn't the best idea for a game." Kokichi laughed. Shuichi looked up at him.

"Sorry" He spoke in a raspy, broken voice. His words almost sounded like a cry. Kokichi shook his head.

"It's fine Shuichi, it was a stupid idea. I didn't know you had a problem with that, or I wouldn't have made you do it. But you reacted fine when I cut my hand, so I thought it would be fine."

Shuichi nodded, now deliberately taking bigger, but shakier, breaths.

"It's different when it's other people, but..." He closed his eyes and squeezed the edge of his shirt for a second, "when it's me I just..."

"No no, you don't have to explain, it's alright Shuichi." Kokichi shifted to lie down next to him. He placed a hand over the one in a fist, and Shuichi slowly let go. "You look tired. Maybe you should sleep. I promise I'll stay here the whole time.

Shuichi let his head fall to the side so he could face Kokichi, and when he saw the gentle smile and the way his eyes looked so calm, he let his fall closed, drifting off slowly with Kokichi's hand on his, rubbing small, comforting circles.


End file.
